smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Light and Dark Series
The Reluctant Dark Knight ''(RDK) '''is a fanfiction series written and illustrated by Numbuh 404. At times, this correlates with the events happening within the ''Expanded Animated Universe to progress the storyline before reaching main conflicts addressed in the Finale Novella. List of Characters It features the following characters (main): *Johan & Bayard *Peewit & Biquette *Falla & Gentile (my characters) *King Gerard & Clockwork Smurf *The Smurfs - Papa, Moxette, Brainy, Smurfette, Clumsy *Gargamel *Scruple Below is the list of supporting characters: *Princess Savina *The King *Dame Barbara *Azrael *Feathers *Homnibus *Mrs. Sourberry The following are mentioned only ''characters: *The Great Book of Spells (used by Gargamel) *Chlorhydris *Hogatha *Princesses Adela, Gwendolyn, and others (original/licensed characters) About the Story This epic tale is the Season 10's spectacular finale and sets the stage for the saga - a number of sequels is undetermined for now, but is liable to be three. The characters, as they appear, will all be returning in episodes of Seasons 11 and beyond, excluding Johan and Peewit because they are featured in Season 10 before this story. Generally the focus skips around to Gargamel and Scruple, the Smurfs, Johan, Peewit, and Falla, or King Gerard and Clockwork Smurf. The cut scenes are specified by a mid-page '". . ." 'followed by a new paragraph starting with any of the other parties. Lastly, there are physical descriptions of each character upon their introductions into the story, unless they are simply mentioned or only appear once. The Smurfs - as I figured - are so well known that they do not need to be described. ''Enjoy! The prologue 'is located ''here. Story Listing: #''The Reluctant Dark Knight ''(Official) #(Sequel yet to be named) #(Third sequel yet to be named) #(A fourth sequel may or may not be created; unknown at this time) Trivia *The title of this novel is inspired by one of Numbuh 404's favorite childhood movies called ''Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf ''because the plot is about the main character being turned into what they would normally refuse to become. *A point is reached in the story where it is revealed that Johan is periodically returned to normal during the full moon, and that he can remember being evil, but not good. This is based off of an episode of ''CSI: Las Vegas ''where a witness of a crime had a split personality: one was dominant over the other - the "shadow personality" is able to watch the dominant personality, but the dominant cannot remember ever being the shadow. *After the initial meeting with King Gerard, Falla drops the "king" title whenever she greets him. *There are 13 chapters including the prologue and epilogue. It is 63 pages long (in the Word Document) and contains exactly 32,023 words; the story was begun on June 6th, 2011 and finished on January 2nd, 2012. *The main title card (above) was drafted on an 11x14" canvas paper between Feb. 7th - 14th with both a red and regular graphite mechanical pencil. Then it was transferred into Photoshop on a school computer and finalized with vibrant color between Feb. 20th - March 6th, 2012. It is Numbuh 404's first attempt at professional digital work (and not the last). Category:RDK Stories Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Fan Series Category:Numbuh 404's Articles